<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ikigai by laytonesqueautistic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183067">Ikigai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laytonesqueautistic/pseuds/laytonesqueautistic'>laytonesqueautistic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twyla Goetia and Friends [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Abusive Parents, Accidental Drug Use, Adopted Children, Adoption, Alastor Being Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Bad Parenting, Best Friends, Blitzo being Blitzo (Helluva Boss), Broken Families, Child Neglect, Cinnamon Roll Charlie Magne, Confrontations, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Escape, Español | Spanish, Familial Abuse, Family Fluff, Fan Characters, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Good Friend Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Happy Ending, Illegitimacy, Immediate Murder Professionals, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Inspired by Steven Universe, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Mentioned Stolas (Helluva Boss), One Big Happy Family, Original Character(s), Parent Blitzo (Helluva Boss), Past Child Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Pokemon References, Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Reconciliation, Running Away, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Esteem Issues, Slice of Life, Song Lyrics, Song: Come Along With Me, Song: Come Little Children, Starting Over, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Things Get Better, Underage Drug Use, Vaggie is So Done (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laytonesqueautistic/pseuds/laytonesqueautistic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Many people don't know about Prince Stolas' second daughter, Anastasia "Twyla" Goetia, who has been neglected and emotionally abused for all the years she's been alive. On the night of her tenth birthday, the young owlet escapes and attempts to take her own life in the annual extermination. But when she's found and saved by the owner of the Hazbin Hotel, Twyla soon learns that maybe life is worth meaning, and family is more than those who are related to you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twyla Goetia and Friends [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2227044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was based on an RP with a friend of mine. I just expanded on it as I saw fit!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 21st. </p><p>For many people, one’s birthday is an auspicious occasion, a need to celebrate with those you love, especially your family. For little Anastasia, a young owl demon, it was just another reminder that she was put in this world simply to suffer. She stayed hiding in her tiny room, actually a small closet with an uncomfortable little futon that stank of liquor and cheap cigarettes, while her parents argued over nonsense. She sighed and thought to herself if living for another ten more years was even worth it and wondered if her family would even care.</p><p>Anastasia didn’t know why she was born. Well, she knew why she came to be. Her parents, Prince Stolas and his wife Stella, were having marital problems, and Stolas thought another baby would fix their crumbling marriage. Of course, that only made the situation worse. Her parents began arguing more since Anastasia was another mouth to feed and another financial drain to them. She’d always be reminded of when she asked for anything, whether it was food, new clothes, or toys. Her father wasn’t any better. He was always too busy for her, but he could still make time for her older sister, Octavia. Even though she didn’t know the word for it, Anastasia knew this was a clear case of favoritism. </p><p>Octavia was kind to her for the first few years of her life. But as she became distant and cold towards her family, she became distant and cold towards Anastasia. She even began blaming her for their parent’s arguing getting worse. Other than that, the two sisters rarely interacted with each other, if ever. </p><p>It was then that Anastasia decided that she needed to leave. She wasn’t going to burden her family any more, and she certainly wasn’t going to live a life of misery and pain forever. Once everyone had gone to sleep, Anastasia grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote a note to her family. Anastasia headed to her father’s room, took some money from his vault, two pages from his grimoire, walked out of the mansion with the items in her tattered pockets, and began to walk out. When looking at the sky, she noticed the beautiful colors of twilight, marking the day’s ending.</p><p>“....Twilight…..Twyla…”</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>It was unusually frigid in Hell, a sense of dread looming all over the city. Some demons scrambled for shelter from the incoming extermination. In contrast, others were ready to loot whatever was dropped by the dead, including the angel weapons embedded in them. The young owl demon looked around for the most open and exposed space she could find, but somewhere where her body wouldn't bother anyone. It was then that she saw a run-down but very tall hotel with a flashing neon sign. She quickly began to climb it, not noticing two demonesses on a balcony looking at what she was doing. It promptly clicked to them what the little owlet was doing.</p><p>“Ay... She's not actually...” the demoness with grey skin, white hair, and a pink hair bow said out loud.</p><p>“We have to stop her!” The blond demoness wearing red replied.</p><p>The two demonesses quickly scrambled over to the top. There they found the little owl demon ready to be exterminated. The little one’s eyes were puffy, cheeks wet with tears, sounds of sniffling coming out of the little one’s petite mouth. The young one’s ashy grey feathers were covered with grime and dirt, and her dress looked worn and somewhat holey. When she noticed the two demonesses looking at her, she jumped, startled. </p><p>“Huh? W-who are you? What are you doing out here?” she questioned.</p><p>Not wanting to scare the young girl, the two maintained a distance of at least a few feet. Knowing Extermination was soon rearing its ugly head in, they knew they only had one chance at this.</p><p>“My name is Charlie, this is Vaggie.” the blonde demon told the little one as she extended her hand. “Don't be afraid! We're not here to hurt you; we’re here to help you!” </p><p>“Don't you know it's too dangerous to be out here, kid? We'll give you food, shelter, and a place to sleep.” Vaggie added. The little owlet looked down.</p><p>“....thanks for the offer, but don't bother...." she sighed. "All I am is a useless parasite. These exterminators, they'll get rid of me, and I won't be a burden on anyone anymore. Nobody will have to worry about me, and everyone can pretend I never even existed."</p><p>Upon hearing this, Charlie's heart sunk as she took a few steps forward and reached her arm out, placing a hand on the child's shoulder. She refused to let this horrid fate befall on this stranger. The young one, unsure how to reply, kept her gaze down. </p><p>"Hey, don't ever say that about yourself,” Charlie told her as she lifted her face. ”No matter what you or anyone else says, you do matter. You deserve happiness, and I won't let anybody try to hurt you...come inside with us.”</p><p>The little owlet shook her head.</p><p>“As I said...thank you, but-"</p><p>Both of them picked the little one up, and they quickly made their way inside. She was too stunned to react, though she was having some second thoughts...it felt strange to get a hug, nobody had ever done that to her in ages, and a feeling of genuine warmth crept up to her; it felt...nice.</p><p>The demonesses entered the hotel through a window as Vaggie quickly closed it and unfolded the blinds. Meanwhile, Charlie held Twyla close to her bosom, with an arm wrapped around the child's back, holding the young demon close.</p><p>“Shhh... There, there.” Charlie said as she rocked her back and forth. “You're safe now; a little girl like you should never be out there all alone.”</p><p>Slowly, she started to sob. The little one released all the sadness and emotions she had bottled up. It all felt like a volcano exploding and finally releasing all that lava. Of course, Charlie and Vaggie were quite curious about why she was out there and what had happened to her, and she looked quite familiar, but they just couldn't place her. Still cradling the child, Charlie let the little owlet cry on her shoulder before sitting on a nearby sofa with the owlet resting on her lap. She gently caressed the tiny feathery cutie and snuggled up close.</p><p>“So, do you have a name? If so, would you mind telling me about yourself? It's perfectly okay  if you don't wanna tell me.” Charlie asked.</p><p>“My name is Anastasia...but you can call me...Twyla…” the little one said. “I used to live in a palace with my mother, father, and my sister...but...they just didn't like me. All I know is mother and father thought I could somehow "fix" their broken relationship. They barely acknowledge my existence, and father is too busy mending his relationship with my sister."</p><p>She sniffled and shuddered when she mentioned her father and mother. She held Charlie's hand in the way a small child would.</p><p>“I eventually couldn't take it anymore and left. I don't even think mother or father noticed, but I left a note to tell my family I wouldn't bother them anymore."</p><p>Charlie felt her heartstrings pulled at; just the thought of seeing this neglected child out in the harsh city was too much for her just simply to blow off. The Hotel Owner placed both her hands onto Twyla's shoulder as the two made eye contact, which Twyla could read a look of genuine care on her face.</p><p>"Oh, Twyla... I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. But, let it be known that here, you matter most. We'll make sure that you feel safe and wanted here, no matter what. I made this hotel for a purpose, and I believe that you'll find yourself enjoying it here." Charlie told her. “You’ll be safe here, I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My Neighbor Oogar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oogar doesn't belong to me. He is my friend Sir_Nathanie1 's OC. He will be guest-starring in this fic, but Oogar appears on his own fic, The Million Year Old Sinner! Go check it out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twyla was a little stunned by the sudden kindness. Still, she was taken into a hotel room with a nice looking bed, some empty shelves, and even a balcony, though someone locked it right now. Though a lot of it was worn down and broken, it was much better than her old “room.” Charlie tucked her in and gave her an old teddy bear to hug. The young owlet never had been on a bed and was surprised at how cozy it was, as a small smile cracked on her face.</p><p>“There you go!” Charlie told her. “If you need anything else, just tell me.”</p><p>“Well, I’d like a glass of water if that’s okay,” Twyla stated. Charlie nodded and went to get a glass of water. As Twyla waited for Charlie to return, a loud THUMP! Was heard, causing Twyla’s eyes to narrow and her feathers to stand on end. She looked around the room carefully, her beak clicking in fear.</p><p>“H-hello?”</p><p>Twyla hid under her blanket in case it was dangerous. Just barely peeking from her covers, the owl saw a large black hand slowly open the door, which prompted her to hide even more. She could hear that loud thumping noise as it was now heard throughout her room, as the floorboards began to creak audibly. Twyla shook and whimpered. Fear and anxiety filled her little mind, and she worried about what was going to happen. The stress caused Twyla to imagine her mother screaming at her, her father scolding her, and pushing her away. She even imagined her sister shaming her, blaming her for everything...it all echoed in her mind over and over.</p><p>“Nooo….” Twyla pleaded in her thoughts. “Please don’t take me back; I wanna stay!”</p><p>That sense of dread reached its high point as she felt the covers of her bed, her only form of security, being lifted off of her. But rather than being met with her father, she instead came face to face with something else. Standing before her at a staggering fifteen feet was a giant mammoth of a demon covered in shaggy brown fur and bright red markings painted over his shoulder, the side of his body, and his knee. The beast wore a helmet that resembled an elephant’s upper skull. He gazed down upon the smaller demon with a pair of yellow eyes. Twyla stared confused at this new demon, blinking slowly and tilting her head to get a better look at him. The giant standing before her tilted its head in confusion as it let out a low, intrigued 'Ooooh' noise as it extended its arm out with an open hand. Twyla was unsure of what to make of it until the beast spoke in a low, husky tone of voice.</p><p>"Friend?..."</p><p>“Y...yes, I'm a friend, I suppose.” Twyla stammered as she attempted to stand up and get a better look at his markings. She placed a hand on one of them.</p><p>“Me am...Oogar…” The beast replied. Twyla put her tiny hand on his massive black hand.</p><p>“I’m Twyla,” Twyla said. The giant attempted to repeat her name, which she found endearing. Soon Twyla laid her head against Oogar’s body, she started to sniffle, still feeling upset over the whole ordeal. Realizing she was crying again, she began to sniffle and stutter, apologizing thinking she did something wrong or made a bad first impression.</p><p>“Do not cry...friend...” Oogar said as he gently hugged the little owlet.</p><p>“But my parents are right. I’m a useless parasite. All I do is cause financial and emotional strain in people…” Twyla sniffled. The loud screaming and arguing from her parents and sister became louder and louder. Twyla wanted to go back outside to be slain by the Exorcists. She squirmed, trying to escape from Oogar’s grip, but he held her firmly in place.</p><p>“It cold out there, friend. Oogar hate cold. Warmth good. Oogar keep friend warm.” he told her. His encouraging words calmed Twyla down and relaxed her, and his voice drowned out the voices of her family in her head. Eventually, Charlie came back with a glass of water.</p><p>“Oogar, what are you doing?” Charlie asked. Oogar looked up at the Hotel owner.</p><p>“Oogar greeting friend,” he replied. Twyla took the glass of water and drank it, then yawned. </p><p>“He’s quite sweet,” Twyla said as she slowly began to fall asleep against him. Charlie turned off the lights and got ready to head out.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you made a new friend Twyla. Good night.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Spider and the Deer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning, there is accidental underage drug usage in this chapter. Let it be known I don't condone it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Twyla woke up. Oogar had left, so she was lying on the bed by herself. The little owlet groggily looked around her room. She caught a whiff of something pungent, prompting her to get out of bed and walked around the hallways while also looking for something to eat. She eventually got to a room that seemed to belong to someone. The smell was powerful in here, and there were things strewn around, and it appeared someone had slightly undone the bed to sleep in it. However, when Twyla got there, there was only a small pig demon sitting on the bed. Twyla smiled and went up to the piggy, petting it and rubbing its belly. </p><p>“Hello, piggy.” She chuckled. “Do you know if there’s something to eat around here?”</p><p>Twyla then noticed a small container of what seemed to be colorful candy. She knew she shouldn’t take other people’s things, but she was starving. Plus, Twyla was only going to take two; what harm could they do? What she didn’t notice was someone stepping out of the bathroom and into the room. Thus Twyla was very startled when there was a spider-like shadow on the wall. She turned around to see a white spider demon wearing a robe with the name “Angel Dust” embroidered into it.</p><p>“Hands off the pig kid, this ain’t no petting zoo!” he said. The pig happily trotted towards the spider demon, who petted it and picked it up. “Say, who are ya, and what are ya doing here anyway?”</p><p>“I’m Twyla,” Twyla said. “I...I was starving, and I had some-huh?”<br/>Twyla stared at the wall as her eyes widened. Angel quickly realized what the little owlet had done.</p><p>“Why you little…” he was about to attack her when Twyla started to panic due to the effects of the drugs she consumed. Knowing she’d make a mess, he quickly tried to hold her down.</p><p>“Hey, keep a hold of yourself, kid!” Angel told her. </p><p> </p><p>“Noooooooo! Please don’t hurt me!” Twyla yelled as she kicked her feet around. Angel attempted to pet her head and reassure her things will be fine, and the pig sat on her lap and licked her hands. After some hours, Twyla regurgitated what she ate, and though she could still see some weird things, the trip had mostly worn off. She dizzily stood up and looked embarrassed at Angel.</p><p>“I’m….I’m so sorry,” she said. “I...I was starving.” Angel crossed his arms and sighed. </p><p>“Look, kid, don’t beat yourself up about it,” he told her. “As long as you don’t touch the pig, come in my room or touch my shit, you’ll be fine. Got it?”</p><p> Twyla nodded and walked out. Angel was left to think about the new guest as he petted his pig.</p><p>“She’s a good kid…but that ain’t gonna last long.”</p><p>Twyla began to slowly go down the stairs. She still felt dizzy looking at the walls, and her legs trembled and shook, feeling like jelly. Twyla tried to hold onto the railing. Suddenly she felt someone grab her hand and guide her downstairs, and because Twyla didn’t want to fall or trip, she didn’t take a good look at who was doing it. But when they reached the bottom, Twyla looked at her helper and immediately got a sense of dread. She found herself staring at a seven-foot-tall deer demon dressed in a red suit, sporting a perpetual grin and red eyes with black sclerae. Nervously, Twyla looked at the devil and attempted to be as polite as possible; after all, she’d dealt with her harpy of a mother, how bad could someone like him be?</p><p>“H-hello, thank you for helping me down the stairs, I-” Twyla was suddenly interrupted by the demon’s harsh voice, complete with what seemed to be radio static. </p><p>"Well then, Charlie never told me we had a new visitor! Tell me, little one, what's your name?” The demon asked with a rough shake of Twyla’s hand. Twyla trembled and gulped.</p><p>“I’m...I’m Twyla. Charlie said I could stay here,” she replied. Twyla tried to not say many details about it, worrying she’d give out the wrong information. As much as she didn’t distrust many people, she didn’t trust this guy and couldn’t tell why. Whatever was the case, it could be something to ask Charlie about later. Still, she didn’t want to be rude. The tall demon patted Twyla’s head in a way she could tell was patronizing at best.</p><p> "Pleasure to meet you, Twyla! The name's Alastor; I reckon you've heard of me.” the demon replied as he put his arm over her. It all then clicked with Twyla. Despite her neglectful parents, she was at least warned about the feared Radio Demon known for broadcasting his worldwide carnage throughout hell. Twyla's feathers practically turned a sickly pale white upon hearing the demon’s name. But she just nodded at his response.</p><p>“So what brings you to the hotel, little one?” Alastor asked, his grin never faltering from his face. Twyla stayed silent, still trembling as the demon lifted her up. <br/>“Long walk of a short pier? Enter “the big sleep”?” he asked.</p><p>“What?” Twyla looked confused.</p><p>“How’d you die, kid.” Alastor clarified. Twyla remembered that in Hell, there are two kinds of demons, hellborns, and sinners. Twyla knew she wasn’t a sinner because she’d never been in the human world at all.</p><p>“...N-no...I was born here,” Twyla stated. Alastor stroked her head in a patronizing way before he put her down. </p><p>“Oh, I see now.” Alastor noticed the little owlet’s fear.  "What's the matter dear, you seem nervous. Have you heard about my line of work? If so, then don't be alarmed. I wouldn't do something as lowly as hurting a child!"</p><p>Twyla squinted her eyes in a “yeah right” manner. She quickly tried to make up an excuse on the spot, but she wasn’t the best at it. Alastor could tell by her nervous tone he wasn’t wanted. </p><p>"Very well then, I'll be out of your hair. I'm not sure what else to say but enjoy your stay here at the Hazbin Hotel!~"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bacon Pancakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twyla walked on the hall and began looking for the kitchen once more, her stomach rumbling at the thought of food. If only she could work her abilities. Twyla sighed and eventually got to what seemed to be the kitchen, trying to avoid pecking at anything unfamiliar, having learned her lesson with the drugs at Angel’s room. However, as she stepped foot in the kitchen, she saw Oogar standing by a smaller demon by the stove. She had short red hair, a white shirt, and a pink skirt with a poodle’s silhouette embedded on it. The sound of meat sizzling filled the air while a comforting warmth loomed throughout the room, causing Twyla’s mouth to water. Twyla tried to sneak out when she bumped into a corner, and some bananas fell on her head. She jumped in fear and began trembling at the sight of the fruit, making hissing noises at them while she raised her feathers. </p><p>“OH MY GOODNESS!” a voice gasped. Twyla turned her head, and before she could run out of the room, she got attacked by a feather duster that brushed against her clothes and feathers as it generated a cloud of dust that was blown away by an unseen force. The little owlet opened her eyes and realized that her clothes and feathers were all perfectly cleaned up.</p><p>“There ya go! Now you look good!” when Twyla looked back; she saw the same small demoness next to her, a cyclops girl with a wide grin.</p><p>“Umm. Hello. I’m sorry for strolling in unannounced, I was just looking for a snack when those things came out out of nowhere.” Twyla said as she gestured to the bananas, which she detested. Suddenly, Twyla got pelted by a thousand questions from the demoness.</p><p>“Hiya, I'm Niffty! Nice to meet you! Are you new here? You look pretty young, are you lost? Oh! Are you someone's adopted kid? I wonder if you've met Husk yet, you should meet Husk!” She said enthusiastically.</p><p>Twyla was a bit taken aback by how chatty she was, her head full of even more questions than Niffty asked. But she did her best to explain.</p><p>“My name is Anastasia, but you can call me Twyla. The owner said I could stay here after she found me last night, and no, who is he?” Twyla replied.</p><p>“Oooh, alrighty! So where ya from?” Nifty asked. “Oh wait, are you from Cannibal Colony? That might explain the clothes. NO WAIT! Are you from Wonderland? Probably not since you're quiet. Do you know Alastor? Did he create you in a ritual? NO WAIT-” She kept blabbing on and on, overwhelming Twyla with a million more questions.</p><p>“Well..um. My family’s part of the Ars Goetia, I’m kind of considered royalty, I guess? Except...not really.” Twyla quietly replied.</p><p>“Hold up; you’re a Goetian?... THAT IS SOOOOOOOOOO COOOL! Say, what family do you come from? Did they drop you off, did they-” Niffty had hushed when Oogar placed a hand on her shoulder, ceasing her questioning as he looked down at the two smaller demons. Twyla looked down upon hearing those questions, but she simply went and sat down to wait for her food. She started to become lost in thought.</p><p>"Hey, it's fine if ya don't wanna talk about it,” Niffty told her as she prepared the food. “I'm willing to bet living in royalty can be annoying. Oogar and I love the simple life. I can tell you that!” <br/>She proceeded to give her a plate of warm pancakes coated in syrup with three strips of bacon on the side of it. She then gave the former princess a glass of milk as Twyla watched with amazement at the incredible platter of food that the cyclopean had given her. Her family would barely summon the energy to provide her with just a single strawberry, but this was indeed something else. Twyla looked amazed at the food before she grabbed a fork and ate a small slice. The fluffy lightness of the pancakes mixed with the sweet syrup and the salty but meaty flavor of the bacon was overflowing on Twyla’s mouth. She quickly began eating more while taking sips of milk. Eventually, she finished the whole plate.</p><p>“This was really good. Thank you so much.” Twyla said to Niffty. “...I hope it's fine if I can have another serving.”</p><p>“Nah, you go ahead eat up as much as you like!” Niffty told her. “Shoot, Oogar and I’ll make you more if that's what you want!"</p><p>While Twyla ate her second serving, a thought started to come about. She was thinking about her family and if they were after her....she had to do something to keep herself from being taken back...she was snapped out of this thought by Charlie.</p><p>“Hey there, Twyla! How's the meal?” Charlie just entered the room, seeing Twyla happily eating the pancakes as it brought a smile to her face. She sat down next to the owl as Oogar plated Charlie some pancakes for her to eat.</p><p>“It was good.....it's much better than anything I ever ate back at home.” Twyla sighed. No matter how much she tried to get her mind off of it, she couldn't help but think about her broken home. Despite this, however, this new home practically leagues better than her original home.</p><p>“....hey. Thanks for saving me...you know, last night....” Twyla thanked Charlie. “I’m still not sure about some things but I guess being exterminated isn’t one of my goals. What’s this place anyways? Besides it being some kind of hotel....”</p><p>“Well, Twyla.” Charlie began. “I made this hotel so that I could redeem sinners mainly because it just breaks my heart knowing that every year, my people face extermination. I want them to live in peace, not fear."</p><p>Twyla was very confused but also very unsure about this. Sinners were bad people who did bad things, and she was sure that nobody would want to change since that’s just how bad people are. But at the same time, Charlie sounded very enthusiastic and sincere about her goals. Was she really that sure that redemption could happen? Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar voice coming from the television.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hell's Most Wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My youngest daughter Anastasia has been missing since December 21. She is currently ten years old, weighs 110 pounds, and we last saw her near my Palace. If you’ve seen her, please contact me. A hefty reward will be in store.”</p><p> </p><p>Twyla froze upon seeing her father on the television. He was putting a bounty on her to be found, and he didn’t even seem remorseful or upset. Charlie turned her head to see what Twyla was panicking about as her eyes widened with shock upon seeing Stolas display her picture on the TV screen. The Hotel Owner took a step closer and analyzed the television screen a little better before turning to the owlet. It clicked to Charlie that Twyla was Stolas’ daughter. Yet before this, he had never mentioned her, and only Octavia seemed to make public appearances. Twyla looked at her with fear and worried in her eyes, her body trembling and her heart racing.</p><p>“Y...you’re not gonna take me to him, are you?” Twyla asked while shaking in fear. “I don’t want to go back.”</p><p>Charlie placed her hand onto her chin and looked over to the screen again, seeing the seemingly bored expression on Stolas' face. These events were a lot to take in but considering what Twyla had told her about how uncaring her family was, she made up her mind.</p><p>"Don't worry, Twyla. You're not going anywhere." Charlie reassured her as she patted her head. But Twyla was still worried.</p><p>“What if someone recognizes me? Or what if my family finds me?” Twyla stated. Charlie just hugged her and began assuring things would be okay. Sometime later, Twyla fell asleep on the couch with Oogar. All of a sudden, she started to struggle and move around, screeching and crying. She was having a nightmare where her father was dragging her back home and trapping her in a cage, locking her up forever.<br/>
“LET ME GO! LET ME GO!” Twyla shouted. Oogar tried to shake the owlet awake gently but ended up getting socked in the eye as Twyla awoke in a panic. Turning to see Oogar squinting and groaning due to her hit, Twyla began to apologize.</p><p>“Oh no, Oogar, I’m sorry!” Twyla whimpered. Oogar made a grunt that Twyla interpreted as him being okay when she noticed Vaggie walking over, holding some strange bottles of liquid.</p><p>“Hey, Charlie said you needed a shower,” Vaggie said to Twyla. “C’mon, kid.” Twyla got up and followed Vaggie to the bathroom. There, the grey demoness put on some rubber gloves and squirted some brown dye onto her hands.</p><p>“I overheard your concerns. Honestly, I don’t think anyone will recognize you as Stolas’ daughter.” Vaggie said as she scrubbed the dye onto Twyla’s feathers, changing them from gray to brown. “Considering he’s never shown you publicly and how you’ve said yourself, he cares more about his older daughter…no offense, but I don’t think he cared if you left.”</p><p>“No offense taken,” Twyla replied. “But why did he pull this stunt? According to him and my mother, I’m a financial drain.” Vaggie thought to herself for a while as she kept scrubbing the dye. She noticed some strange looking scars on the side of her head, but didn't really know what to make of them.</p><p>“I don’t know, kid,” Vaggie muttered. “Maybe he thinks you’d ruin his reputation if anyone knew how shit of a father he truly was,” Vaggie muttered something under her breath and was about to scrub on her back when Twyla whimpered.</p><p>“...it hurts back there.” Twyla whimpered. Vaggie sighed and left the patch on her back gray. After a few minutes, Twyla got a warm herbal bath, then got dried and fluffed up. She had looked very different from how she arrived; her feathers were no longer ashy grey and dirty, but now a lovely chocolate brown. Her eyes were no longer puffy; instead, they seemed to shimmer like the sunset. Even her clothes looked cleaner than before. Twyla waddled off to bed, hoping things would be better. </p><p>Unknown to her, one of her stray gray feathers were found by Alastor. He looked at the feather, then at a missing poster on a pole. A wicked idea began to cross his mind.</p><p>“Hmmm, I wonder what I could do with this…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Once Upon a December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is a reason why Twyla is called Twyla here and not Anastasia. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No, it's not laziness what are you talking about.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she fell asleep, Twyla began remembering details about her family.</p><p>Twyla could almost remember when she was tiny, and her father held her for the first time. She was small and defenseless and looked like a fuzzy unidentified bird covered in white feathers, wrapped in a blanket covered in dancing bears and painted wings. She couldn’t see too well, but she remembered her father’s voice and how warm it seemed compared to the cold indifference of now. </p><p>“Hello there, Anastasia.” Stolas greeted her. “I’m your daddy, and this is your big sister Octavia. Welcome to the world, my little sunset.”</p><p>“She’s so small,” Octavia remarked as she stroked her sister’s beak. “I swear...I’ll protect you, little sis.”</p><p>Overall, there was a feeling of love as a silver storm of snow raged outside. Her father sang her a lullaby, using his magic to create graceful dancing figures around the room.</p><p>But that time was far away, long ago. Things eventually started to go downhill.</p><p> </p><p>Getting lost in Loo Loo Land was something Twyla never forgot. She ran around aimlessly looking for her parents and sister, but the park was too overstimulating and frightening to a young three-year-old. The workers taunted and threw food at her, mocking her for being so terrified. Whenever she tried to ask for help, she’d get told to get lost or frightened even more, to the point she didn’t even bother asking for help anymore. Eventually, Twyla got to an empty corner and curled up in a fetal position, and cried. She didn’t notice her older sister coming to comfort and get her.</p><p>“Hey. There you are.” Octavia said. “Come on. We’re going home.”</p><p>Twyla held onto her sister, and she sniffled, and they got back to their parents. The atmosphere felt cold, and neither sister said a word until Octavia looked at her sister with disapproval.</p><p>“...you know, you’re kind of a crybaby,” she said. “Maybe that’s why mom and dad are arguing more…”</p><p>Was Octavia right? </p><p>Twyla was trying to sleep, but there was an awful racket outside the closet. Loud creaking, alongside moaning and groaning, were many of the noises that Twyla could hear outside. She didn’t know what it was, and all she knew was that her father was out there with someone named “Blitzy.” She tried to ignore all the noise, but no matter how hard she tried, it just got louder and louder.</p><p>“Ohhh~! Harder Blitzy~ HARDER!” she heard her father screech. Twyla then realized she had to use the bathroom, and it was very urgent. She quietly opened the door and sneaked out, running to the restroom to relieve herself. However, when she returned, she saw something that disturbed her.</p><p>Her father was in bed with an imp; the two were naked, sweaty, and panting. Now, Twyla wasn’t stupid, and she fully knew what sex was since she read books. But she had never seen it in person, and this was very awkward and disturbing for her. When her father realized she was watching, he became very embarrassed and angry, covering himself with his robe.</p><p>“Anastasia! Go back to your bed, and you aren’t supposed to be here, you little brat! How dare you leave your room without permission!” He yelled at her. Twyla ran into the closet, covering her face, traumatized by what she saw. The imp looked at Stolas in a disgusted manner.</p><p>“Is that really how you treat your daughter?” he questioned. </p><p>It didn’t seem like anyone even cared.</p><p>Stolas was holding another of his fancy balls. Unfortunately, Twyla wasn’t allowed out of the room, not even into the kitchen to get a snack. She sat in her closet crying as everyone else had fun. Suddenly, she heard someone open the door of the room, then of the closet.</p><p>“Meet me in my room. I got you some snacks.” Her sister’s voice said.</p><p>Twyla carefully snuck out to Octavia’s room. Indeed, she had got her some little snacks and a juice box, which Twyla happily ate. </p><p>“...thanks, sis. I’m sorry…” Twyla said to her sister. “For….you know.” She started to sob before Octavia stroked her feathers. But she didn’t know what to say. Besides, in her eyes, Twyla was the cause of the fighting too. But then again, part of Octavia knew she was just a kid, and as easy as it is to pin the blame on her, it’s meaningless and untrue. Eventually, Twyla started to fall asleep on her lap, so Octavia took her back to her closet and tucked her in. </p><p>Twyla couldn’t remember any times when Octavia was extremely friendly to her after that. Despite that, she felt her sister wasn’t as abusive as her father and mother, and maybe, just maybe, there’d be a day the two sisters would reconcile.</p><p>Twyla awoke with a knot on her stomach.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Calm Before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Twyla. Someone wants to talk to you.” Vaggie said, her tone of voice seeming like she was concealing anger. Twyla wondered if something was wrong but didn’t question it. She went downstairs to find Alastor waiting for her, his grin unfaltering. </p><p>“Why hello, Twyla! Come with me.” he beckoned as he offered his hand. Twyla nervously took it, and the two sat down at the bar area where Alastor ordered what the owlet assumed was some sort of cocktail, and an “egg cream” for her, something she made a face upon hearing the name. </p><p>“C’mon, kid, it’s just chocolate milk with extra fizz,” he told her. Twyla took some sips out of politeness before she glanced at the deer demon in a nervous but questioning matter.</p><p>“..what…what do you want?” she asked. </p><p>“What do you mean what do I want, kid?” Alastor said with a chuckle. “I wanna talk to you! You’re our new guest, after all.” He once again condescendingly patted Twyla. Twyla looked slightly annoyed at him, wanting to leave. However, the deer demon placed down a paper bag full of something that smelled very good. Twyla opened it and found some square-shaped donuts covered in powdered sugar. </p><p>“You can have them, kid! Not a big fan of sweets myself, but I’m sure you’d like them.” Alastor said. Twyla ate the treats happily.</p><p>“So...a little birdie told me you hadn’t had a good home life.” he continued. “Always excluded out of events?” Twyla nodded. She wasn’t paying attention due to how tasty the snacks were. All Twyla understood was that Alastor wanted to throw some kind of party “in her honor”...or maybe it was to find new guests? Whatever the reason, Twyla still wasn’t too sure, but she thought her dye job would camouflage her more effortlessly. Besides, now Alastor didn’t seem too bad; he did make these things for her.</p><p>“I’m not sure...maybe I guess? I’ve never been to any formal balls or anything in my life.” Twyla explained as she shook off the powdered sugar from her fingers. </p><p>“You don’t have to worry about a thing, doll,” Alastor replied as he once again patted her head. He then left her be, but Twyla noticed he left behind a note.</p><p>“If you want any more beignets, tell me.” -Alastor.</p><p>Much later, Twyla helped Niffty at the kitchen, making some little round cakes in paper cups. They smelled delicious.</p><p>“What are these? They smell good.” Twyla asked.</p><p>“Oh, these? They're cupcakes!~” the perky demoness replied. Twyla picked one up and investigated a regular chocolate cupcake with some pink frosting and sprinkles. It smelled delicious too. Soon Twyla popped one in her mouth and savored it happily.</p><p>“I know these will be great at the party!” Niffty said. Twyla nodded and smiled.</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>Meanwhile, an invite had somehow reached Stolas' palace. He usually would ignore something like this and since he had been dealing with people presenting him with impostors, he wasn't really in the most fantastic mood. Grumbling, he looked out the window and sighed.</p><p>"Oh, this is going nowhere! How hard is it to find a single little girl? It's not THAT complicated, is it?" He screeched in anger. </p><p>"With all due respect, sire, considering her current location is a mystery, it would take ages to find her." An imp servant responded while a second imp servant looked at the invitation. A small grey feather was crudely taped to it, which seemed very familiar. He was about to throw it away when Stolas saw the small feather on the invite. It had to be...it was! The feather was none other than Anastasia’s!<br/>"Wait! Hold on a minute, give that to me. I need to inspect this, and it looks rather familiar…”<br/>The Imp servant handed his master the invitation as Stolas plucked the feather right off of it, taking a closer look at the feather that quite possibly belonged to his lost daughter. It was a small grey feather, maybe plucked from the back. A slight tinge of brown from it indicated it was dyed, or she got filthy. Whatever the case was, Stolas already got an idea of where Anastasia could be...she could run, but she couldn’t hide, and she couldn’t certainly run forever.</p><p>"Men, I believe I'll be going to this ball. For I have some unfinished business to take care of!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Night to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two of my other OCS, Gus the pitbull and Darwin the turtle appear in this chapter and will be appearing from now on!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soon it was almost time for the ball. Charlie and Vaggie helped Twyla out on a pretty gown, a simple white one with some gold accents here and there. As she looked at herself in the mirror, the little demon was in awe of herself since she’d always look like a mess. All of this was just so alien to Twyla as a whole. Warm and tasty food, new clothes, friends that did care about her, it was all just so amazing. Charlie and Twyla looked into the mirror before happily smiling at the little owlet. <br/>"You look great!" The hotel owner beamed. “We’ll be waiting for you downstairs.”<br/>Promptly, she left to greet the guests coming. Twyla, however, couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. She thought maybe it was just in her mind, but a lingering feeling of dread and anxiety filled her every bone. Perhaps she needed to eat something, or perhaps she just needed some water. She just needed to push those feelings of anxiety down. Twyla made her way down the hall where she accidentally bumped into Angel, who was in a luscious dress, applying makeup onto his face as he cocked his head over to the owlet.<br/>“Hey, watch it, kid,” he said. Twyla carefully studied his face, looking at the makeup he was wearing. It was a contrast of the dark shades her sister preferred to wear, and which she once tried only to get scolded and compared to a raccoon for trying on mascara.</p><p>“Man...I wish I could pull off wearing makeup as you do.” Twyla said. “But it’s just not my forte.” At this, the spider picked up Twyla with his free pair of arms.<br/>"Oooh, is that what you want? Eh, got nothing else better to do. Come with me, kid, time to get some make-up on."<br/>Twyla was confused for a bit before Angel began to give her a makeover, mostly putting eyeshadow on her eyes and a touch of blush for her rosy cheeks. When Angel finished, Twyla had some eyeshadow on that resembled the colors of the sunset.<br/>“There you go,” Angel said. “Now go along, Have a good time, dance, be gay!” <br/>Twyla squinted her eyes at the last words of what he said before she continued to the main room. It was empty, as it turns out there wasn’t a large turnout besides two new demons; a pink horned dog and a giant turtle wearing glasses. She could see Charlie’s face of disappointment but didn’t feel like she could say anything. Still, Twyla had a strange feeling of dread that just was getting stronger and stronger. Suddenly, three imps arrived and flanked the door as it opened.</p><p>“We are here to announce the arrival of His Royal Highness, Prince Stolas of Goetia."</p><p>Charlie and Vaggie both realized this and knew right away that Stolas should never find out that Twyla was here. Stolas came strutting in with an unamused look on his face, almost like he wanted to get this out of the way as fast as possible. Twyla, though, was horrified. She stood frozen where she was; her eyes widened as her father walked up to her. <br/>"Anastasia, my beloved daughter! There you are. Papa was wondering where you wandered off. Oh, how much I missed you!~" he said in a tone of false warmth. Twyla didn’t say anything and stayed still. Just then, Vaggie stepped right in front of the Goetic Prince and pushed him back, causing just about everyone to gasp in pure shock at what they had just witnessed.<br/>“You back the hell off! She wants NOTHING to do with you anymore!” she yelled. Stolas scowled and glared at her.<br/>“This doesn’t concern you, you harlot! I’m here to take my daughter back!” he screeched. He grabbed Twyla by the arm and made her cry out in pain. Her pain caused Vaggie to see red. </p><p>“¡CANTO DE MIERDA!” Vaggie screamed. “MALDITO CABRÓN HIJO DE PERRA NO TE LA VAS A LLEVAR!”</p><p>Vaggie tried to pull Twyla back, but Stolas quickly picked her up and held her. He was about to petrify her as he had done to many demons, but he stopped himself in an attempt to look better to his daughter. Twyla stared in horror as her friends looked in anger.</p><p>“You see, Anastasia, this place is full of low-life savages. We’re going back home, and you’ll be much better there.” Stolas said haughtily.</p><p>"Don't bullshit me! We heard about EVERYTHING that Twyla went through, all because of you!" Vaggie yelled as she was held back by her girlfriend, who was also seeing red. </p><p>“Who's...Twyla?" the giant owl demon said. Suddenly, Twyla wriggled free from his grip, causing her gown to be ripped and stood tall. She mustered up all the courage she could as she yelled.<br/>“My name is NOT Anastasia. I’m TWYLA! And you’re not my father anymore!” Twyla snapped.</p><p>“W-what? Anastasia, my dear, if you could-" Stolas was interrupted by Twyla once again. </p><p>“You never bothered to defend me when I got yelled at! I got punished if I wanted to get a snack even though I was starving! Just admit it, you love Octavia more than you love me! All I am to you is a mistake!” she cried out.</p><p>"Oh, but sweetie, daddy does love you! It's just that he doesn't have enough time to spend with you a-and you know how much Octavia wants me. I just can't help but-” Stolas tried to come up with excuses. But Twyla wasn’t having any of it.</p><p>“No! It’s not true! You see me as a mistake, and that’s why you hide me!” Twyla shouted.</p><p>"Anastasia, this is getting ridiculous! You're coming home with me, and that's final!” </p><p>Twyla was soon dragged by the arm again to the uncaring palace, but she began screaming. Soon enough, a massive fist flew straight into his face, sending him reeling into a wall. Twyla fell over and looked up to see Oogar, with his arm extended outward and a look of pure rage on his face. Twyla looked slightly horrified at what happened. Still, one of her abusers got taken down, the Imp Servants quickly tried to get Stolas to retreat before things grasped ugly, but Stolas even attempted to fight against the hulking beast. A vast brawl began; while Charlie tried to calm the situation down, everything just seemed to get worse and worse. Unable to take it, Twyla ran out of the hotel sobbing.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~<br/>She sat crying on a lonely bench, feeling the weight of the world crashing onto her. She could hear the chaos going on at the Hotel, and everything just felt awful. As she stared into her reflection in a puddle, she only saw how much of a mistake she was. Through her tears, she didn’t notice Alastor sitting next to her.</p><p>“Well, that was a show,” he exclaimed as he stroked her back. Twyla didn’t respond.</p><p>“Just what are you doing out here?” he questioned Twyla as he offered her a beignet.</p><p>“...I don’t know,” Twyla said weakly.</p><p>“...well, you see, doll. A bad show like this is just a sign you didn’t belong here. Bah, but who needs family anyways! Certainly not you!” he chuckled. Twyla teared up.</p><p>“....do I belong anywhere?” Twyla muttered to herself as she curled up.</p><p>“Maybe. Maybe not. But think of all the publicity! Keep runnin’ away, kid, and you’ll earn yourself infamy among Hell. You got a promising start wrecking homes and ruining people’s lives, you know, you’re a natural!” Alastor reminded her. Twyla started to feel horrible and estranged, like she was just something that ruined people’s lives, a jinx, a screw-up...all she wanted was to disappear forever so nobody would have to suffer because of her. She soon stood up and soon reached a lush area. Using one of the stolen pages of the grimoire, Twyla grew some poisonous flowers and was ready to consume them when…</p><p>“TWYLA!”<br/>The little owlet turned around to see Charlie and Vaggie, both beat up from what had happened and very worried for her.</p><p>“I...I ruined everything.” she cried in a weak voice.</p><p>“You did nothing wrong, Twyla. That asshole saw you as little more but an object...we know you’re more than that.” Vaggie told her.</p><p>“Please don’t do it. We love you.” Charlie said.</p><p>Twyla soon hugged the both of them and sobbed. The two demonesses merely hugged her as they began walking back. Far from them, Stolas was standing defeated. He realized Twyla wasn’t going to come back to him, and that he had screwed up. He had been a terrible parent and no matter how much he tried to deny it, nothing would change that. Stolas walked back home in shame, but rather than pretend nothing had happened, he was going to try to apologize to Twyla. Of course, it would be up to her if she accepted, and she may never even accept it.</p><p>Plus...he had to tell her that she was a love child between him and Blitzo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I bet you weren't expecting that ;) </p><p>BTW: Vaggie said "Piece of Shit! Goddamn, fucking son of a bitch you won't take her!"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ch-Ch-Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 10:00 am, and Twyla was still asleep in her room. She was tucked in under the blankets, her teddy bear by her side, and the only light coming in was the slightly open curtains which shone a light onto the foot of the bed. Suddenly, Twyla felt a sharp pain in her head, causing her to wake up. Upon looking in the mirror, however, there was nothing new. She headed downstairs to eat breakfast, where she found Niffty still cleaning the mess from three nights ago. Twyla sighed and sat down to eat.<br/>

“Friend, okay?.” Oogar asked. Twyla simply nodded in response.<br/>

“I’m just a little upset; I guess,” Twyla replied. “I know it wasn’t my fault, but….you know.”Oogar hugged the little owl and tried to make her feel better the best he could. But then, Twyla felt a sharp pain on her head again and winced.<br/>

“What wrong?” Oogar asked in worry. Twyla looked and tried to give a thumbs up, but Oogar was very unsure. It was then that Charlie walked in and noticed two scars on each side of Twyla’s head. She quickly ran over, worried, and took a look.<br/>

“Oh...I’ve always had those,” Twyla explained. “I don’t know why but I do.”<br/>

“May I...inspect them?” Charlie asked. Twyla nodded, and the demoness began touching the scars on her head. She could feel two small, hard lumps under her skin.<br/>

“That’s weird…” she stated.<br/>

“H-huh? Am I sick?” Twyla questioned in a worried manner.<br/>

“No, but I feel some lumps under these scars. Do you not remember anything?” Charlie responded. Twyla began thinking hard, wondering what was up with the lumps when soon someone else came in. It was Gus, the pit bull demon, who had gone out to send a parcel for Angel Dust. Upon seeing the scars, he quickly ran over.<br/>

“Huh, those are some weird-looking horn buds,” he said. “It’s like someone did a crappy job disbudding, and now they’re growing back.”<br/>

“H-horn buds!?” Twyla was horrified at the thought of having horns.<br/>

“Hey, it’s not so bad. I have horns, and Darwin has horns…imps have horns!” Gus said. “...but you’re a Goetic demon.”<br/>

“Yes, that’s strange that you’d be growing horns,” Charlie said. “I don’t think anyone in Stolas’ family has horns.” Twyla thought for a while before Gus chimed his answer.<br/>

“Maybe…TWYLA’S A LOVECHILD BETWEEN STOLAS AND SOMEONE ELSE!!!!!! And that someone else has horns! That someone else...is that Blitzo guy he slept with!” This declaration, though, caused almost everyone in the room to giggle—almost everyone but Twyla.<br/>

“...come on, that’s ridiculous!” Twyla said, though she had a bit of doubt.<br/>

“It’s biologically impossible anyways,” Charlie stated. Oogar came up with his idea.<br/>

“Maybe stork come and bring owl.” Twyla shook her head and sighed, though deep down, she was wondering if maybe there was an actual possibility. She laid her head down to take a nap, starting to think of something that felt so familiar.</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU SAID THIS WOULDN'T COME WITH FUCKING CONSEQUENCES!” she heard Blitzo’s voice say. “BUT YOU LAID A FUCKING EGG!? HOW DID YOU FUCKING LAY A DAMN EGG!? Ughhhhhh....this better is fucking worth it…”</p><p>Twyla tried to think of something else, and she then felt herself in her father’s arms, an angry Stella screaming at him.</p><p>“If you can calm down and let me explain, I'll tell you everything you need to know! We were a happy bunch when Octavia was born, right? Perhaps, we could rekindle the bond through another child!” Stolas stated.</p><p>“Perfect, add another fucking mouth to feed; why don't you!” Stella shouted back. Twyla again tried to think of something else; she was in a crib with her father and sister staring at her.</p><p>"Dad....is she...some kind of conjuration you created?" Octavia asked, unimpressed but somewhat worried.</p><p>“Well, yes and no…” Stolas said sheepishly. Octavia glared.</p><p>“...you can't keep it hidden forever, you know." She replied.</p><p>“ We'll see, Octavia. Look on the positive side, and you get to have a sister!” Stolas tried to lighten the mood, but it was clear Octavia didn’t like the thought of a younger sister, what with how terrible her parents’ relationship was.</p><p>"...sure. I guess.”</p><p>Twyla awoke in a cold sweat, feeling pain from her head. A black liquid was coming down from her head, and she noticed Charlie and the others staring at her, worried. Vaggie came down with another towel.</p><p>“Twyla...you’re not gonna believe this,” Charlie said.</p><p>She held up a small compact mirror from Angel Dust, and there Twyla could see she grew two curved black and white striped horns...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Send me on My Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter intrduces a new reccuring character, Max! he's the son of Millie and Moxxie and will be an ally to Twyla.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twyla panicked when she saw the horns on her head, running around and trying to pull them off. She screeched and screamed until she was caught by Oogar.</p><p>“Twyla, it's okay, calm down!” Charlie pleaded. “You’re gonna hurt yourself more!”</p><p>“What’s the point!? Gus was right, I’m a lovechild! No wonder Stella hated me, I’m the product of infidelity!” Twyla shouted. </p><p>“So? It’s not your fault.” Vaggie chimed in. “Sure, Stolas stuck his dick where it doesn’t belong and you appeared but...that’s that. You’re here.”</p><p>All of Twyla’s friends came close and embraced her, calming her down slightly. Twyla sighed, knowing Vaggie was right. She was here in this world, the child of a Goetian demon and an imp. But then she thought; though she’d never fully interacted with Blitzo, he should at least know how she was. </p><p>“...guys. I’ve decided. I’m gonna go to Imp City again and look for my father. Blitzo I mean.” Twyla stated. Everyone looked rather surprised.</p><p>“But don’t you like it here Twyla?” Charlie questioned.</p><p>“Owl small. Could be dangerous for her.” Oogar added.</p><p>“I’m just gonna let him know I exist and I left Stolas. I know he might react badly, but it’s better than nothing.” Twyla stated.</p><p>Charlie nodded, knowing the time on Twyla’s voice meant she wasn’t going to change her mind. She went off to look for something, meanwhile Vaggie took Twyla to the side.</p><p>“Listen Twy, there’s tons of dangerous people out there. So the least you should do is defend yourself.” She stated as she placed a multitool on Twyla’s hand. “If you’re in a dangerous situation, use the little knife.”</p><p>“Okay. Thank you.” Twyla said.</p><p>“...hey. Be careful out there, okay?” Vaggie said. Twyla nodded as Vaggie kissed her forehead. Soon Charlie returned with a bag full of snacks, some money and a phone.</p><p>“Here Twyla. These supplies should be enough.” She said as she handed her the bag. Twyla noticed it had some pins on it.</p><p>“Oh, um you left your pins on this.” Twyla said.</p><p>“No, these are actually gifts from all of us.” Charlie said with a smile. Twyla hugged her and was ready to go before Angel Dust stopped her.</p><p>“Hey kid, wait.” He said as he took out a ticket. “It’s better if you take the train, and I happen to have an extra ticket. You’ll have to buy a return ticket though.”</p><p>Twyla nodded as she took the ticket, looking back at all her friends who were both worried but happy for her. They all waved goodbye as Twyla left.</p><p>Boarding the train, Twyla sat down in between many sinners and other demons, a somber feeling fell over her. She took in the bright colorful signs of casinos, hotels and many other lavish amenities, while also glancing at the demons walking by. Eventually as they left Pentagram City and approached Imp City, the sights began changing. Instead of lavish, new looking buildings, there were instead some old shabby buildings. The train eventually stopped at the station, and Twyla got off. She knew she had to go find Blitzo now.</p><p> </p><p>After wandering around for a while, Twyla noticed a big billboard with Blitzo’s image. She squinted her eyes and attempted to read it.</p><p>“Goat an asshole in the living world...come to I am pee.” Twyla read out loud. “I am pee? Hmm, that’s a weird name but I’ve heard weirder.”</p><p>However when Twyla tried to ask about the supposed “I am pee”, she either got laughed off or ignored. After 4 fruitless hours, Twyla gave up and slumped on the floor.</p><p>“Why is it so hard to find someplace that’s advertised!?” Twyla groaned.</p><p>“I dunno but I wouldn’t lie there if I were you. You’ll get chalk all over ya.” a voice said. Twyla sprung in surprise and looked around, only to see a little imp demon around her age. He had a very peculiar hairstyle, split down the middle between black and white, lots of freckles and was wearing an oversized sweater with a cartoon bunny. What Twyla found somewhat unnerving was the fact he was constantly grinning.</p><p>“The name’s Maximus, but you can call me Max.” He said.</p><p>“I’m Twyla.” Twyla replied. “...say, do you know what “I am Pee” is? I’ve been looking for it for hours but everyone looks at me like I don’t know what I’m saying.”</p><p>“I am Pee….OHHH!!! You mean I.M.P. It’s short for Immediate Murder Professionals, my ma and pa work there!” Max stated. “I’ll take you there! Well I have to talk to ma and pa first. Come on, follow me!”</p><p>Twyla decided she could trust the little imp, even if he seemed a bit unhinged. Besides, going inside seemed to be a better idea than staying outside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bed and Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ma! Pa, I’m home!” Max called as he and Twyla got inside the building. Twyla set her bag on the couch as she looked around. It was certainly much nicer inside than it was outside and it felt very cozy as well. Soon a female imp with grayish black hair came to greet Max when she saw Twyla.</p><p>“Oh, who’s this honey?” she asked, her voice having a slight southern drawl.</p><p>“Ma, this is Twyla. She was looking for your job place.” Max said. “Not sure what beef she has with the living world but hey, I don’t judge. Where’s pa?”</p><p>“Well, I think he’s-” a loud crash was heard, followed by a scream. As the three headed into the kitchen they saw another imp with white hair crouched over and holding his groin. Twyla saw a metal pole beside him and flinched, realizing what had happened.</p><p>“Fuccccckkkkkk! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck it hurts to stand….Max, get your old man an ice pack.” He said. Max nodded and got an ice pack off the fridge.</p><p>“Hehehe, I hope it helps your weenie!” Max giggled.</p><p>“Now Max, what have we told you about that kind of language.” his mother told him.</p><p>“C’mon guys, it's a joke.” Max replied with a chuckle. Soon Max’s father looked at Twyla with some confusion.</p><p>“...eh? Millie where did you find this kid?” he asked. </p><p>“Max said he brought her in. Apparently she’s lookin’ for our work...now Moxxie before you-” Millie was interrupted by her husband going up to Twyla’s face.</p><p>“Look kid, we’re not gonna deal with pranksters. We already have one with Max, do you-”</p><p>“Actually I’m looking for Blitzo….he’s my papa.” Twyla replied sheepishly.</p><p>“...that can’t be. He’s only been with…” Moxxie muttered.</p><p>“It’s the only plausible explanation…” Millie replied.</p><p>The two began talking amongst themselves, much to Twyla and Max’s dismay. However Max wasn’t going to let this keep him from entertaining his new friend.</p><p>“You wanna go play?” he asked. Twyla nodded as the two went to play while the two adults talked. Eventually, Millie and Moxxie decided they were gonna take her to Blitzo first thing in the morning and hope for the best, until then Twyla could stay with them. Though she felt rather strange eating dinner and staying over, Twyla had a feeling that this was what family was supposed to feel like, much like what she felt at the Hotel. When it was time for bed, Twyla decided she could sleep on the couch. However during the middle of the night, Millie picked her up and took her to sleep with the three of them on the bed.</p><p>The next morning, Twyla awoke between the imp couple, while Max was sprawled over the both of them. Twyla tried to make sure she got up without poking them with her horns, nudging them gently to wake them up.</p><p>“Uhoo. Good morning.” Twyla said as they both woke up. Soon the four went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Max grabbed a box of marshmallow cereal and served himself a hearty serving, then poured over chocolate milk.</p><p>“So what would you like to eat Sugah?” Asked Millie. Twyla thought for a while.</p><p>“Do you have any mice? Maybe some pre-killed mice.” Twyla asked. Millie and Moxxie looked at her and then at themselves with a somewhat concerned look.</p><p>“We have...eggs.” Moxxie stated. </p><p>“Okay I’ll have a poached egg.” Twyla replied. They prepared her a poached egg and a piece of toast, which she happily ate. After breakfast, the three headed off to the I.M.P. office, which Twyla was very nervous about. What was Blitzo like? Would he like her? Or would he abandon her much like everyone else? Only time would tell...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. You are my Dad (Boogie Woogie Woogie)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group soon reached the building and first headed to the front desk, where Twyla saw a teenaged hellhound playing on her cell phone. Twyla, who had never owned a cell phone before was very curious about it and approached her.</p><p>“Hey miss? Is it fun to have a phone? Do you have any games on it? Is it…” Twyla stopped upon seeing the hellhound glare at her.</p><p>“...huh. You’re not Max.” she said. “Hey, did you two like...kidnap another kid?” </p><p>“Very funny.” Moxie said sarcastically. </p><p>“Of course nawt!” Millie said. “This is Twyla, Max found her.”</p><p>“How’d he not drive her away?” the hellhound asked.</p><p>“Hey! First of all Twyla and I are besties!” Max said as he put his arm around Twyla. Twyla was a bit confused, but she took it. “Secondly she’s actually looking for Blitzo.”</p><p>“Yeah, I am.” Twyla said. “Is...is he here?” The hellhound lowered her cellphone and looked at Twyla.</p><p>“...why?” she questioned. “You’re obviously a hellborn so there’s no way you have unfinished shit back in the living world...the hell would a little chicken nugget would want to do with that fuck?”</p><p>Twyla was unsure of what she should say. She couldn’t just tell her that she was Blitzo’s daughter from his affair and expect everything to go smoothly. She also couldn’t make up a lie, even if she was good at lying Twyla could tell this hellhound wouldn’t believe whatever lie she told. Twyla tried to say something but all she could do was stutter.</p><p>".... We- You know, the- One thing I should....”</p><p> </p><p>“Loony, what’s going on? Someone bothering you?”</p><p>Before she could say anything else, another imp came in the room. Part of his face was white, and he had curved horns with stripes. He was wearing a somewhat tattered suit and some fingerless gloves. Realizing this was Blitzo, Twyla froze in place, her eyes widened. Blitzo soon spotted the young owlet and stopped in his tracks. He rubbed his eyes a few times, narrowed them as he glared at Twyla to make sure she really was there. He studied her like a tiger prowling towards its prey, then he looked at her. He then slowly started to back away.</p><p>“Don’t even try to get out of this one!” Moxxie exclaimed. </p><p>“I...its fine.” Twyla said. “I should have expected this, I’ve already been mistreated by Stolas, I shouldn’t have expected a warm welcome or anything…” </p><p>However Blitzo then ran towards her and embraced her in a tight hug.</p><p>“ANNIE YOU FINALLY CAME HOME AFTER ALL THESE YEARS! I’m so sorry I didn’t come get you, but look at you now, you’re so big!” Blitzo said. “Oh, Annie this is your big sister Loona, but you can call her Loony if you’d like!” </p><p>“Umm, okay. Actually my name’s Twyla now...I don’t really like my birth name.” Twyla explained. </p><p>“Well...uh.” there was a bit of an awkward silence before Blitzo spoke up again. “Let’s just say I owe ya a lot.”</p><p>Twyla spent the next few hours catching Blitzo up with what had been going on, how it seemed things got much better after she left her abusive home, and how though Stolas did show up and tried to look like he cared, she actually found who her true friends are. </p><p>“Say Twilie, have you ever gone out to the human world?” Blitzo asked.</p><p>“Nope.” Twyla replied.</p><p>“Well how about you come with us on our next job! You’ll learn a thing or two, have fun and get to have a great time!” Blitzo stated.</p><p>“I don’t know if that’s a good idea boss, Max is already troublesome enough. I think she should wait.” Moxxie stated.</p><p>“Yeah, great fucking idea to leave two kids unattended in the office.” Loona retorted. </p><p>“Look, it’ll just be a quick trip.” Blitzo affirmed. “We’ll have fun, it’ll be  like a family road trip!” He pulled everyone into a hug.</p><p>“Yeah!!!” Max shouted. “Time to fuck shit up!!!!!” Millie and Moxxie sighed.</p><p>The six of them soon left to the human world, where Twyla had a great time with her new family. It was the happiest she’d been since she left Stolas’ mansion, though she also really liked staying at the hotel. Plus, given the condition of the buildings and everyone else on Imp City, Twyla wasn’t sure if it was fair that she should stay with Blitzo and Loona for free. Unsure of what she should do, she sat down on a log and looked up while Blitzo answered another one of Stolas’ horny calls.</p><p>“Hey. Chicken nugget.” a voice called. Twyla turned and saw Loona sitting next to her. </p><p>“I know Blitzo’s kinda weird...but he cares.” Loona told her. “When he saw you arguing with you-know-who he was really worried about you.”</p><p>“So..everyone saw?” Twyla said as she slumped down.</p><p>“To be fair I’m pretty sure he’s already fucked himself over.” Loona admitted. “Look…can I give you something? But you better not fucking tell anyone.”</p><p>Twyla nodded swiftly as Loona pulled her into a tight hug. Astonished, Twyla hugged back, placing her face onto Loona’s shoulder. Loona let go and ruffled her feathers as they got back to work.</p><p>A little later, Twyla was lying on Blitzo’s lap. He was telling her a somewhat exaggerated story of one of his jobs, though Twyla still found it amusing anyways.</p><p>“You shoulda seen the look on Mox’s face!” Blitzo said with a cackle. “Her eye flew RIGHT out of her socket I tell ya!”</p><p>“Wow!” Twyla said. Soon she yawned a bit, all the excitement had been a lot for her.</p><p>“Gettin’ tired?” Blitzo asked. Twyla nodded and sat up, but Blitzo simply grabbed her and took her to bed, tucking her in. Though she was somewhat sad since she’d have to leave in a few days, she was quite happy that her papa wasn’t a total shithead like Stolas. As she fell asleep though, she had no idea someone was planning to come over to visit her again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. "My World is Burning Down Around Me." by Fuck You Dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twyla awoke, but she wasn’t in the room Blitzo provided her. In fact she wasn’t even at his home. She didn’t recognize the unfamiliar grey room, not until she realized the little spot she was was the tiny futon where she had slept many nights. Was this...a nightmare? Twyla pinched herself several times….nope it wasn’t a nightmare. But how did she get here? Why was she here? Did...Blitzo bring her here? </p><p>“Oh you’re finally awake!” A voice called. Twyla furrowed her brow upon realizing who it was. </p><p>Stolas came in wearing his usual robe, a sheepish expression on his face. Twyla hissed at him and puffed up as she backed away angrily.</p><p>“Now now, I just want to-” Stolas tried to explain before Twyla interrupted with a screech. “Anastasia, please, if you would only listen to me…”</p><p>“My name is TWYLA!” Twyla screeched. “If you’re gonna pretend to be all nice you should at least have the decency of knowing my name!”</p><p>“Twyla….look, I brought you here so I could apologize.” The owl demon explained. “I’m sorry you’ve felt hurt hurt all these years.”</p><p>This sentence however only infuriated Twyla more. He wasn’t apologizing for what he did, only that she felt hurt. To him, it didn’t matter that she was abused by his wife, neglected and treated like scum underneath his talon. Twyla angrily stood up as rage filled every bone in her body.</p><p>“Listen here you piece of shit; you don’t even deserve to be called father, but I’m only calling you that because I was created from your fucking sperm.” </p><p>“Language, Twyla!” Stolas protested.</p><p>“Like you’re one to fucking talk. I can remember every damn horny conversation you had with papa down to the nitty gritty of you choking on his cock while you stuck your dick into his asshole and blew a load into him. I remember it all well! Those are conversations no child is supposed to hear you know! But yet I had the great luck of hearing everything, especially when you two were fucking on the bed and couldn’t let me sleep!”</p><p>“Twyla, I…”</p><p>“And don’t say that I could have left anytime I wanted to. You kept me in that fucking closet all say and all night. If I did come out I’d get scolded or beaten up! And you didn’t even have the gall to defend me! Every time I got hurt? Oh just get over it Anastasia it doesn’t hurt that bad! But you’d freak if Octavia got a tiny paper cut! There were times I didn’t even get food! I had to eat dead mice from the mousetrap!”</p><p>All of a sudden Twyla lunged at Stolas and knocked him onto a vase and onto the floor, attempting to pin him down. Her talons were near his face and he was bleeding from the side of his arm. Of course Stolas could have easily lifted her off, but he was too shocked to react at first.</p><p>“I bet you only cared that I ran away because it would ruin your reputation as a Goetic Prince! But you don’t even care how I’d be treated for being THE FREAK LOVECHILD BETWEEN A HORNY ADULTERER AND AN IMP! Something which I wasn’t even made aware of UNTIL A WEEK AGO! I’ve wanted to kill myself for so long because of everything! I’ve NEVER BELONGED ANYWHERE! And...and now you think you can just come and say “I’m sorry?” YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD WR-.......”</p><p>Stolas looked at Twyla almost like he was going to petrify her. However instead of being petrified, Twyla started to feel all the anger she had fading away, her eyes fixed on Stolas. He quickly stood up, holding Twyla in his arms as he started to sing.<br/>



<cite>“Come little children<br/>
I'll take thee away<br/>
Into a land of enchantment<br/>
Come little children<br/>
The time's come to play<br/>
Here in my garden of shadows<br/>
Follow sweet children<br/>
I'll show thee the way<br/>
Through all the pain<br/>
And the sorrows<br/>
Weep not poor children<br/>
For life is this way<br/>
Murdering beauty and passions<br/>
Hush now dear children<br/>
It must be this way<br/>
Too weary of life<br/>
And deceptions<br/>
Rest now my children<br/>
For soon we'll away<br/>
Into the calm and the quiet<br/>
Come little children<br/>
I'll take thee away<br/>
Into a land of enchantment<br/>
Come little children<br/>
The time's come to play<br/>
Here in my garden of shadows…”<cite></cite></cite></p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>Twyla fell back asleep on her father’s arms, while Stolas looked incredibly remorseful of what he had done. At least...she got all her anger out. He hoped that when she woke up Twyla wouldn’t attack him again. At the same time though, everything Twyla said was true, as crass as she was. He gently stroked her beak for a while until…</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>“YOU SICK FUCK! YOU TOOK MY SECOND BABY!!!!”</cite>
  </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>
    <cite>Blitzo had stormed in and he was very, very pissed off.</cite>
  </cite>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Journey to the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twyla found herself in a place she didn’t recognize. It was a strange, empty white space without anything or anyone, and everything just felt so..empty. Though as she walked around Twyla started to see something. There were hundreds of strange people wearing grey robes and masks, and all of them had large feathered wings...they were exorcists. Though many of them had simple white, brown, grey, and even black wings, Twyla found herself drawn to one exorcist with cream-colored wings that had a single golden feather. Who were they? Why was she so drawn to them? </p><p>Twyla’s thoughts were interrupted when Archangel Gabriel sounded his horn...the extermination was beginning. Twyla clung to the robes of the gold feathered Angel as they all descended to hell, ready to kill any demon unlucky enough to be in plain sight. Twyla squeezed her eyes shut, but somehow she could see the point of view of the angel. It was the worst sight she saw, all the death and carnage deeply disturbed her. Everything seemed to take a turn for the worst when they soon began flying towards the Goetia manor. Twyla could spot Stolas who had been accidentally locked out of his room in his balcony, and upon seeing the exorcist fly towards him he fell onto the ground and was ready to accept his fate. The exorcist summoned a holy crossbow and was ready to shoot Stolas when all of a sudden, the locked balcony door busted open and a young owlet wearing spangled pajamas ran in. Twyla recognized the owlet as her older sister, Octavia.</p><p>“DADDY!” She screamed. “Please don’t leave me...I’ll come with you!”</p><p>Upon seeing his frightened daughter, Stolas held onto her tight in an attempt to protect her. He glared at the exorcist although his eyes were full of fear and he was tearing up.</p><p>“Please, don’t hurt my daughter! She’s only a child, you must have a little bit of mercy!” Stolas pleaded. “Take me if you must, but leave my daughter alone!”</p><p>But instead of firing, the exorcist dropped their weapon. Their body was shaking and their voice could be heard, they were close to crying. Soon they took off their mask and tossed it away, revealing they were a beautiful female angel with curly strawberry blonde hair, droopy indigo eyes, and a horrified expression. She fell to her knees and looked at her hands, which were covered in blood due to all the carnage.</p><p>“Y...y...you’re a father….” she said. “I….I can’t. I can’t take another parent and leave a child orphaned. It’s too much for me to handle.”</p><p>The angel went towards Via, who was still very scared. She gave her a quick noogie and smiled.</p><p>“T-thank you for not killing daddy….” Via said nervously.</p><p>“Yes, and thank you for sparing my dear daughter...I don’t know if I would be able to live if she was gone.”</p><p>“No little one, thank you for making me see the light...thank you Prince Stolas as well.” the angel replied. “I’m so sorry this had to happen….I better go.”</p><p>“Wait, can you tell me your name?” Via asked.</p><p>“Er, yes I suppose it is only fair to know the name of the angel who spared us.” Stolas sheepishly replied.</p><p>“....my name is Aureliel.” the angel replied. “Wait, before I go...I’d like you to have this.”</p><p>Aureliel gave Stolas a golden brooch which had the symbol of a setting sun and a rising moon on one side and a goat’s head on the other. Twyla felt like she had seen the brooch somewhere before but she wasn’t sure where.</p><p>“May we meet again….in better times.”</p><p>Aureliel soon left the two owl demons and disappeared into the night sky. Stolas entered his manor holding Via’s hand, cradling her close to his chest in an attempt to calm her. All of a sudden Twyla felt like she was sinking as the scenery around her vanished into the darkness. She could hear someone…</p><p>“Hey. Hey. Sis. Wake up. Come on.”</p><p>Twyla soon awoke in Octavia’s room, groggily looking around.</p><p>“Dad use the sleep trick on you?” Someone asked. Twyla turned around and spotted her sister sitting next to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Stroll Through the Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...Via.” Twyla couldn’t bear to look at her sister in the face. “I’m….I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No Twyla, I’m the one who should apologize. You’re just a kid, you had no control over anything. But I still held a grudge against you.” Octavia told her as she hugged her. Twyla didn’t really know how to react, and she still didn’t want to look at her sister.</p><p>“I...I forgot you also were trapped in the middle. But I was just so caught up about dad running off and leaving me, that I just didn’t think about how badly he treated you. I was an idiot really.” Via said. “....I don’t know if you’ll forgive me, but know that I’m being sincere. I promise.”</p><p>Twyla finally looked into her sister’s eyes, her own eyes welling up with tears. She still felt terribly guilty for everything, but Octavia then wiped the tears away.</p><p>“You know….I don’t know if I have any more tears left to cry…” Twyla admitted as she brushed her elbow against her eyes. “These past few weeks have been exhausting.”</p><p>“I can imagine,” Via told her. “I saw what happened that night.., I tried convincing dad to leave you be but he didn’t listen. As much as I think he didn’t want anyone knowing his dirty little secret….well...”<br/>“What?” Twyla questioned, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“He still does care about you,” Via told her. Twyla furrowed her brow and glared. “...look, really think about it. Even if you are the product of an affair you’re the product of his and that imp’s affair. In other words, you’re kind of the closest thing he has to...how do I word this?”</p><p>“Wait wait wait, hold the phone...are you implying that he’s got some weird…” Twyla gagged at the thought.</p><p>“NO, of course not! That’s too low, even for him.” Via replied. “What I’m trying to say is..he’s been in a loveless marriage for ages and he’s only stuck it out because of me. I think...he thinks you might be the key for him to finally be with that imp for good….I know he won’t abandon me but...he still has a lot to learn, especially when it comes to the best interest of his children and not his desires.”</p><p>“Yeah...but he only thinks about himself,” Twyla added.</p><p>“I know...hey how’s about we go do something fun?” Via suggested.</p><p>“Um, I don’t know. I’m not sure if your style suits me.” Twyla admitted. Via chuckled and ruffled her feathers.</p><p>“I figured, but I was thinking something else.” Soon, Octavia took Twyla to a large hall. She held her hands as soon a waltz began to play. Twyla was a bit surprised, but she tried her best to dance with her sister. As the music kicked up, Twyla felt like she was walking on air. As nervous as she was, she felt overjoyed as well, finally bonding with part of her family. For many years she felt othered and neglected, but now, she was slowly feeling like she belonged. It was definitely making her feel like she was worth it.</p><p>As the two finished their dance, they both bowed before giggling.</p><p>“Well, I guess I better get going,” Twyla said. </p><p>“Wait Twily, don’t you have something to say to your father? I know he has something to say to you.” A voice interrupted. When she turned around, Twyla saw Blitzo standing there with Stolas, who had a very remorseful face. She looked at both her fathers, unsure of what to say or do. What if she lost control of her emotions again? What if he didn’t really apologize? </p><p>She just wasn’t sure what to do...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. You Will Be Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twyla fell to her knees and started to sob. </p><p>“Y-you never cared….you hid me for 12 long years because you were just too ashamed of me!” Twyla cried. “You want to pretend none of this ever happened! You think I’m just a big mistake! But now that your reputation is ruined...you think you can just get me at my lowest moment and pretend you never hurt me! You’ve never considered any of my feelings! Maybe they didn't matter to you as much as hiding the mess you made! And that's why I'm here, isn't it?! Did you bring me here just so you wouldn't have to deal with all your mistakes?!”</p><p>“....no…” Stolas said as he walked towards Twyla and wiped her tears. “Twyla, you aren’t a mistake…”</p><p>“Yeah, you were more of an acc-” Blitzo was interrupted by Stolas’ glare. </p><p>“My point is...from the moment I saw you, I fell in love with you just as I did with Octavia. I wanted you to be happy...but then I started to think of horrible thoughts. I feared people taking you away. I feared you’d get hurt or bullied. So..I foolishly tried to keep you hidden.” Stolas explained. “You’re a very special kind of demon. And your heart is pure and kind. I...I knew what Aureliel had told me was true...but I never expected this.”</p><p>“A-aureliel? That’s...the angel I saw in my dream…” Twyla said.</p><p>“Indeed it is...and I’m sure you remember this as well?” Stolas reached into Twyla’s dress pocket and pulled out the same brooch she saw in her dream.</p><p>“A little after you were born, I found out you and Aureliel were the same...somehow she had been reborn into you,” Stolas explained.  “...since she had spared me...I felt I had to protect you. But instead...I hurt you and made you feel alienated. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Twyla could feel her father was being sincere. But it just didn’t make sense to her. She still felt he never cared at all, and that she was always just an inferior child.</p><p>“...I know you won’t forgive me,” Stolas admitted. “...but I truly am sorry. And I’ll support whatever decision you will make.”</p><p>Twyla then embraced her father with a hug and cried to him. Stolas was very surprised, but he swiftly embraced her and let her cry. Even Octavia joined in the hug, and a small smile formed on Twyla’s little beak. She soon let go of her father.</p><p>“....I’m not sure if I’m ready to forgive you yet…” Twyla admitted. “I don’t know if I will really...but...I’m willing to try again. But only if you’re willing to actually put in the work.” </p><p>“I will try my hardest,” Stolas told her. Blitzo picked up the little owlet. </p><p>“Well, it’s time we get going. C’mon Twily,” he told her as he walked away. Twyla waved goodbye to her father and sister while she held onto her papa, feeling a very heavy burden lifted off her shoulder.</p><p>~~~A few weeks later~~~</p><p>Twyla was sitting down on a grassy field looking at the stars. She felt very relaxed as the wind blew through her feathers, and could honestly fall asleep there. She was sitting thinking about a lot of things when soon Charlie walked over.</p><p>“Twyla, are you coming in?” She asked.</p><p>“Yeah, just a minute,” Twyla replied. “I guess I’ve just been thinking about everything that’s happened to me. About what my life means.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Charlie sat down with her. </p><p>“I think I’ve figured something out...that or maybe I watched too much Pokemon.” Twyla chuckled. “But it’s true that the circumstances around one’s birth are irrelevant. It’s what you do with life that determines who you are…even if I am a bastard, that shouldn’t define me. Because...you guys showed me I’m more than that.”</p><p>“Of course you are Twyla,” Charlie said. “As I’ve said, inside of every demon is a rainbow...and your rainbow is one of the prettiest I’ve seen.”</p><p>Twyla and Charlie soon stood up and went inside, and while Twyla didn’t notice it, in the night sky her father was watching over her, smiling proudly.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <cite> Come along with me<br/>
And the butterflies and bees<br/>
We can wander through the forest<br/>
And do so as we please<br/>
Come along with me<br/>
To a cliff under a tree<br/>
Where we can gaze upon the water<br/>
As an everlasting dream<br/>
All of my collections<br/>
I'll share them all with you<br/>
Maybe by next summer<br/>
We won't have changed our tunes<br/>
We'll still want to be<br/>
With the butterflies and bees<br/>
Making up new numbers<br/>
And living so merrily<br/>
All of my collections<br/>
I'll share them all with you<br/>
I'll be here for you always<br/>
And always be with you<br/>
Come along with me<br/>
And the butterflies and bees<br/>
We can wander through the forest<br/>
And do so as we please<br/>
Living so merrily<cite></cite></cite>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ikigai might be over but the stories are just beginning! Stay tuned for the first chapter of Itsy Bitsy Sparry coming very soon!</p><p>Thank you to all my friends at Sketch's Ship, the Hazbin Hotel Reddit and everyone else for reading this, you guys are the best!</p><p>(also it is kinda weird I uploaded this before the new episode but whatevs lol, this is an AU that just borrows from canon)</p><p>The song featured at the end is The Island Song from Adventure Time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>